


Not Broken After All

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accepting Molly Hooper, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, BAMF Molly Hooper, Canon Rewrite, F/M, First Meetings, Flustered Mycroft Holmes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impressed Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Just In The Nick Of Tme, Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison Tells The Truth, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Pre-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Resurrected Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Resurrection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, St Bartholomew's Hospital, Talking, Time Travel, Transwarp Device, morgues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: For his entire life, Khan has been told his wrist is marked wrong, that he is different, broken. Little did he know he was not broken after all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is much shorter than I anticipated, so I apologize! The ship was given to me by **Dreamin** for my Summer Surprise fic claim and was paired with the prompt " _Soulmate AU - You and your soulmate have identical tattoos on your wrist about the date when you’ll meet each other. Place and time can be included (as opposed to the countdown AUs)._ "

The soulmate tattoos were utter nonsense, he had decided long ago. The tattoos on the wrists of Augments such as himself were destroyed, by any means necessary. Scarring, burns, tattoo overlays...augments were not allowed to have _feelings_. They were not allowed to have people who loved them.

They were not allowed to have love themselves.

But he was an anomaly even among his fellow Augments, in that his tattoo listed a date that had already passed, so long ago that he wasn’t even sure his soulmate would be a pile of bones somewhere on the earth that had been scorched and then rebuilt. And since he was a curiosity, he had been allowed to keep his.

Yet another thing that made him different, even from his own kind.

After sleep and reawakening and forced servitude, he found himself running his finger along the gently raised date. 2009. Early twenty-first century. London, United Kingdom. A place he learned to know well and loathe much in equal measure. St. Bartholomew’s Hospital, a place that had been reduced to rubble and then rebuilt in crisp futuristic splendor.

How he wondered how the date and place etched on his wrist had been so _wrong_.

Then he had attempted to smuggle his family to safety with help of a trans-warp device engineered by Montgomery Scott’s formula, one that had not existed in his time but seemed so simple now that he studied it. Now that he improved it.

Or so he had thought.

And after the attack on the High Council of Starfleet, when the man had damaged his transport, he had set the device for Kronos and found himself unable to breathe properly, even with his own special physiology. Quickly he keyed in the next thing he could think of, knowing it was nowhere near a complete record.

2009.

London, United Kingdom.

St. Bartholomew’s Hospital.

He blacked out from lack of oxygen, expecting never to wake up again, and instead, he found a woman with long brown hair and warm brown eyes staring over him as he blinked his eyes open while placed on a long metal table, naked as the day he was created and covered in nothing but white sheet over his genitals. She dropped the scalpel as his wrist burned and he knew, somehow, this was the woman he had been destined to meet.

Strange. Perhaps he had not been broken after all...


	2. Chapter 2

“How? Who?” The woman stammered the words out as he sat up, the sheet sliding off his body to the floor. “How the bloody hell could you not have a pulse?”

He looked at her in surprise. “No pulse? Interesting. I suppose I died and then...” He said that more to himself than her; he didn’t want anyone now to know about his special abilities, the power his blood had. But perhaps that was a good thing, the blood pumping through his veins, to give him this second chance. Then he studied her more closely. “Who are you?”

“No, I’m not answering any questions for a corpse!” she said, crossing her arms.

“I am not a corpse,” he said, glaring at her. He was blatantly aware of the reaction he was having to her, which would embarrass most people, he assumed, but he took it in stride. When her gaze dropped down, she flushed slightly. “As you can obviously see.”

“You _would_ be an arse like him,” she muttered, shaking her head as she blushed.

“What are you babbling about?” he asked, more annoyed that angry at this point.

She sighed. “Sherlock Holmes. You could be his doppelganger, for how much you look like him. And you act like him, too, I swear.”

Khan narrowed his gaze at her. “I’ve never heard of him.”

This time her gaze turned speculative. “Well, you’re British, judging from the accent. And you were just...right outside the hospital, dead as a doornail. I’m honestly surprised no one is here asking about the transient who froze to death, though...” She uncrossed her arms and gestured with her hand. “Obviously you aren’t. Obviously.”

“I suppose it’s my biological make-up,” he replied. He had gone to the past, to the time on his wrist, and _she_ had been there but he had died first… He glanced at his wrist and then noticed it was like a pale scar now and not the black ink of a seeming tattoo. “You felt it.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve had this date on my wrist since birth, I just hadn’t expected...this.” She tilted her head. “Who are you?”

“I asked you first,” he said.

She opened her mouth, probably to snap out a reply, and then stopped. “Molly Hooper. Doctor Molly Hooper, I suppose, though honestly I get called Ms. more since I’m a surgeon. Sort of.”

“John,” he said absently, slipping into the contrived name for him.

“Doe?”

“Harrison.” He looked back at his wrist as he swung his legs over the side. “This is really 2009?”

“When did you expect it to be?” she asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said, and he met her eyes and saw a glint of...something. Perhaps she would, maybe.

“Try me,” she said.

“Very well. John Harrison is my pseudonym. I’m also known as Khan Noonien Singh. And I’ve been alive twice before.”

“Third time’s the charm, I suppose,” she said with a slight smile. She gestured to his nude form again. “Let’s get you some clothes and we’ll see just how far my imagination can stretch.”

He nodded and got off the table. He towered a good few inches over her and looked down at her, taking her in. Short but fierce, he thought to himself. “Yes, let’s.”


	3. Chapter 3

He told her everything. From his inception as an Augment, to what that meant, to his attempts to take over old Earth, to the cryogenic sleep and even the recent events, his awakening at the hands of Marcus and the attack on the Council and his escape. He felt it best not to lie to her because if the transwarp device didn’t come with him, he was stuck here. An ally would be a good thing, he supposed.

She took it all in, her eyes growing wide at points, but taking it all in nonetheless with a minimum amount of scoffing at how it just seemed impossible. That was something, at least; in the future, in a time of space travel and whatnot, this would not seem absurd at all with the sufficient advances in technology that existed. But here? In this time? It seemed...strange. And yet she appeared to accept it all.

He didn’t want to ask if she thought he was mental, but he considered it after the long pause when he stopped speaking. Finally, she spoke. “Interesting.”

“That’s all?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, it’s a lot to take in, but honestly, it’s not the strangest thing I’ve heard about. And it explains your dress.”

“Was there a device with me?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not that the orderlies saw. I have the clothing you arrived in in storage. You know, in case you hadn’t turned out to be a John Doe and family came to claim your belongings.”

“So I suppose I’m stuck here,” he said with a sigh. The pair of hospital scrubs she had gotten him were just the slightest bit too short, and he felt the top ride up as he leaned back to stretch. Her eyes were fixed on the strip of skin exposed when he did this. “And you say I look like a certain man here?”

“Yes, Sherlock,” she said. “In fact, it might be best to tell him...something. Because he’s well known. I’m honestly surprised no one said Sherlock had died when I came in, I suppose. Must have been the fact you were on the blueish side and your hair is straight. It would have been big news.”

“I see,” he replied. “Is he your friend?”

“Not really, I suppose? I mean, he needs my help sometimes, and the body parts I can access. We’re just not really friendly.” She shrugged. “But having someone here who looks just like him...he should know. If he doesn’t already, or if his brother doesn’t know. I’m almost positive Mycroft has some tapped into the CCTV here and watching me.”

Khan raised an eyebrow. “That seems a bit...excessive.”

“Big Brother is watching. Quite literally, in Sherlock’s case. But I think it’s because Mycroft cares.” She tilted her head again. “But just in case he doesn’t, you’ll need a place to stay and...things. And since we’re connected, I suppose you can stay with me.”

“I’m extremely dangerous,” he pointed out.

“And you’re my soulmate,” she countered. “I doubt you would have told me that whole story if you didn’t trust me just a little.” She got out of her chair as the door to the morgue opened. “Come on. I’ll come up with some sort of story to cover all this later.”

“No need,” she heard Mycroft say as the door opened. “I think we should have a talk, Mr…?”

“Mycroft, you leave my soulmate alone,” Molly snapped at him, and Mycroft blinked. Both men stared at her in awe. He’d taken just a glimpse of the man to come in and could tell he was important, a man of stature who was used to being listened to. “It’s all a bit complicated but John is going to be under my care, understand?”

“Ms. Hooper...”

“No buts, Mycroft. And don’t think about using him as a look-a-like for your brother because that’s not bloody well happening.” She gestured for Khan to follow her. “While you’re here, tell Stamford that the corpse wasn’t a corpse, not really, and I took him home. I’ll follow up with him later. Thank you.” She walked out and Khan smirked slightly at Mycroft as he followed, leaving the older man alone in her office. The two of them walked to the lift and he could see she was shaking. “Never done that before.”

“I must say, I was impressed,” he replied. “You can tell he hasn’t had many people tell him off like that.”

“I suppose not,” Molly said, giving him a shaky smile. “So...let’s see about getting you settled in, shall we?” He nodded, and she hit the button on the lift to go upstairs. He wasn’t sure what this time and place held for him, but he reasoned as long as Molly was by his side, it might not be so bad after all...


End file.
